


The Complete and Utter Defeat of Remus Lupin

by rubywallace25



Series: Words Out and Lights Gone [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubywallace25/pseuds/rubywallace25
Summary: Remus waits for answers.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Words Out and Lights Gone [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Complete and Utter Defeat of Remus Lupin

Remus finds himself hovering nervously at the edge of The Forbidden Forest, shifting his weight from foot to foot, while he waits.

A voice, the voice in his head the one he stopped listening to years ago sounds it's usual note of warning.

He's a traitor. He murdered James and Lily. He betrayed you.

And yet....there Remus stands waiting for Sirius Black, knowing that it's the wrong thing, but despite this doing it anyway.

His whole body is taught, reacting to the slightest shift or rustle.

The large black dog saunters into view.

The trust is gone.

Sirius appears in the glow of the half moon.

Despite having spent twelve long years in Azkaban in Remus' eyes the man before him hasn't changed.

Sirius Black is still beautiful.

"Hello Moony."

That name jars with Remus.

"Don't call me that."

Remus can't bring himself to look at Sirius as he speaks.

Sirius' eyes flash, that clever and mischievous gaze.

"Have you grown out of it, then?"

No-one knows how to wield a loaded question like Sirius Black.

"Shall we get down to business?"

No sooner have the words left his mouth than Remus instantly regrets his choice of words.

A flash of a smile and Remus notice that Sirius' once gleaming smile has now turned rotten.

"You know what I mean."

Remus stutters weakly, feeling suddenly as if he's lost ground without knowing exactly how.

"I always know what you mean, Remus."

Sirius smirks.

He steps forward and Remus instinctively moves back.

The michevious light in Sirius' gaze fades suddenly, and the sight makes Remus' heart ache.

"I won't let you harm Harry."

Remus warns.

He won't let himself succumb.

Sirius' expression turns fierce.

"I would never hurt James' son."

Remus winces at the mention of his friend's name.

"You must believe me. I don't care about the others, they can all go to hell, but you...you must know. How can you think that I would do such a thing to James and Lily? You should know me, the real me."

Sirius moves forward again and this time Remus is frozen in confusion.

"I...I...I..."

Remus stutters and tightens his grip on his wand, which is outstretched before him.

"Moony,"

Sirius never did listen.

"It was Peter."

Sirius says and Remus blinks.

"Peter is dead, you killed him."

Remus lifts his wand and levels it in Sirius' direction.

Sirius shakes his head.

"You can't possibly believe that. All those years we spent telling Peter how useless he was when it came to pranks, turns out he wasn't all that bad."

A bitter laugh cuts through the cold night air.

"Why, would Peter do such a thing?"

Sirius rests one hand on his hip, his smirk widening.

"But you're more than happy to think the worst of me, ME! We're you sleeping with Wormtail as well?"

The breath catches in Remus' throat.

"You..."

Despite the wand, Sirius rushes at Remus with his teeth bared.

"I dare!"

He practically growls.

Is this how he dies, as a fool and at the hands of Sirius.

"I love you."

Sirius spits and utterly blindsiding Remus.

There's less than an inch between them now and Remus can see all of the new lines etched into Sirius' beautiful face.

Ragged breathing and heaving chests.

"You're a manipulative bastard."

Remus gives in, because he always gives in.

That smile is back.

"I remember the days when you enjoyed my manipulations."

Sirius practically glows before him.

Remus doesn't say anything, what's the point.

"Is there someone else?"

Sirius asks as he stares up into Remus' face expectantly.

How did a conversation about the murder of their friends degenerate into a plotted history of his sex life?

"Yes, they're all cueing up for an underemployed, bisexual werewolf."

"Women, Remus, really?"

The expression on Sirius' face tightens.

One woman actually, in twelve long years.

Seraphina Blake, a Gryffindor and in the year behind them at Hogwarts, and Remus had always known just how much she'd liked him.

He'd seen her at the funeral, James and Lily's.

They'd gotten horribly drunk & Remus had proceeded to spend to weekend with Seraphina in the bed that he had shared with Sirius.

The sheets had still smelled of Sirius.

They'd had sex in every room in the flat.

Something they'd both needed to get out of their systems, because on the Monday morning Seraphina had rolled out of his bed and gone to work at her job at The Ministry and Remus had never seen her again.

Well he had seen her again once in Diagon Alley, Seraphina had been on the opposite side of the street with Dirk Creswell, when Dirk had waved him over & the three of them had talked about the 'good old days'.

Dirk had laughed and joked about the people they had known, while Remus had done everything but look at Seraphina.

Finally he'd managed to extricate himself from Dirk, but not before he'd found himself invited to Dirk and Seraphina's wedding.

Of course he didn't go.

As they'd turned to leave Remus had heard Dirk say.

"Poor Lupin, he looks as if he's aged 100 years."

Seraphina had replied.

"Of course he does Dirk darling, all of his friends are dead."

All of his friends are dead...

Those words had stayed with Remus.

"I have proof."

Sirius' words bring Remus back into the moment and he finds himself staring down into the face of the man he loves.

"I can prove Peter's guilt, if you'll let me, Moony."

Remus wants to desperately.

"Please."

Sirius whispers and Remus lowers his wand in complete and utter defeat.


End file.
